


Alter Ego

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Rough Sex, the absence of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh always <i>wants</i> Tyler, but sometimes he <i>needs</i> Blurryface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance

“Hurry up, J" Tyler murmured against the back of Josh’s neck, where he buried his face. Josh wanted to defend himself (“I’m _trying_ Tyler, how am I supposed to focus with you doing _that?_ ") but all the words flew from his brain when Tyler nibbled at his skin, leaving him with trembling fingers fiddling hurriedly with the hotel key card. 

Finally getting the door open, Josh felt his lungs force out the breath he was holding when his back hit the wall. He didn’t know when or how Tyler closed the door again behind them, thanks to the way Tyler latched onto the side of his throat. He rolled his head to the side with an exhale, eyes slipping shut along the way and skin prickling with goosebumps. 

The way Tyler’s slender fingers held him down was beyond unfair; damn it, Josh needed friction. Hardly half an hour had transpired between them leaving the venue and now, but Josh already felt hard enough to cut glass, and felt like he’d been that way for days. His hands found Tyler’s belt buckle as he started to blindly undo it.

Josh opened him mouth to say something, but was unfortunately cut off by a particularly hard bite and swipe of Tyler’s cruel tongue that reduced Josh’s thought to a garbled moan. He tried again, with difficulty.

“Mmmtyler.” 

Tyler pulled back just enough to whisper hoarsely in the inch of space between his lips and Josh’s bruised neck. “Yeah?”

Josh’s eyes were glazed and unfocused as he stared to the side, trying to hear his own thoughts over his pulse pounding in his ears as Tyler started to roll their hips together. “Wanna...I mean, I wanna-”

Lifting his head completely, Tyler met Josh’s foggy gaze. “You okay? Wanna stop?” His tone changed when he asked, clearing up and becoming serious as Tyler reflexively stiffened and pulled back a little more.

“God, no,” Josh assured, “I was thinking maybe we could try something a little, like, rougher this time?”

Tyler furrowed his brows slightly. “I thought we were being kind of rough already? I mean,” he gestured with his hands up and down Josh’s body, still pinned against the wall, “I did push you.”

His comment was so endearing to Josh that he almost didn’t want to specify his request, instead continue in blissful, sweet, gentle sex with the cutest boy in the whole world. Almost.

“Yeah, but like,” Josh struggled to piece together his thoughts without sounding depraved. He felt like he was walking a fine line between having the best sex of his life,and Tyler finding his request licentious and killing the mood completely. “Rougher.”

“Rougher?” Tyler echoed. 

“Yeah. I want, I want-” Josh chewed his words carefully, “Give me Blurryface.” 

Tyler didn’t say anything immediately, but Josh thought he saw his eyes flash. Great, mood ruined, game over.

Tyler tilted his head back ever so slightly, surveying Josh silently. The mood-change between them was almost tangible; the air felt thicker, heavier, and Josh was sure the only thing louder than his own beating heart was the sound of him swallowing thickly. 

“Is that all?” Tyler asked. His voice was slow, relaxed, and if possible, Josh thought it sounded deeper. It dripped off Tyler’s lips and ran down Josh’s spine. He shivered. 

“Yeah, no, nevermind, it’s okay, let’s just do what we were doing before.” Josh apologized, desperate to pull the evening from under the wreckage of his request to actually use the personification of his best friend’s mental struggle for _sex_. Josh suddenly felt like such an asshole, it was unbelievable. He wanted to just go to bed, actually, just go to bed and sleep it off and then tomorrow he would-

“Hahhnnnnnnngh-” Josh bit off the moan that left his lips when Tyler descended again, body pressed so tightly on him that Josh couldn’t move an inch. Tyler’s hand gripped Josh’s hip as he slotted his thigh between his legs. The pressure alone had Josh seeing stars, and he rapidly felt himself returning to the hyper-aroused state he was in before his blunder.

Was it a blunder? Josh wasn’t sure, actually, he wasn’t sure of anything now that Tyler was dragging his lips up the side of his neck to his jaw.

“Why, Josh?” Tyler asked quietly, roughly, kissing the side of Josh’s face delicately. “Why would you ask for something you don’t mean?” His lips traveled to Josh’s ear, hardly touching, but Josh felt the electricity between them. “You want me to be rough with you?” He whispered, moving his thigh ever-so-slightly between Josh’s legs. “Is that what you’re asking for?”

Josh knew he couldn’t speak, so he didn’t even try. Instead, he nodded. 

Tyler’s hands found their way behind Josh’s back, dragging generously downward. He grabbed Josh’s ass and pushed him forward, increasing the friction against his thigh, while Tyler kept his mouth against Josh’s ear. His breath felt hot and raspy, and Josh had never experienced this sort of closeness, his whole being enveloped by Tyler’s body, Tyler’s heat, _Tyler._

“You feel so good, Josh.” Tyler complimented quietly, breath tickling Josh’s ear. “You’re so eager.” 

Josh complemented Tyler’s guiding hands with his own hips, rutting slowly and deliberately against his thigh. Quiet, halting moans started to drop with every grind, and Josh’s arms wrapped around Tyler’s back tightly, hiding him face in his shoulder.

Just as unexpectedly as he’d began, Tyler stopped moving completely. He withdrew his thigh and let go, walking casually to the bed and standing at the end, watching. Josh was left, frozen in place, fused with the wall at his back and panting. Tyler’s eyes raked down his body and he felt naked already, unsure of how to continue, what to do. This was unlike any other time they’d had sex.

“Get on the bed.” Tyler commanded, voice steady and calm yet vaguely dangerous, like a storm on the horizon. 

Josh obliged, crawling onto bed and sitting with his back against the headboard. He wondered if he should say something, but silence just felt right.

Tyler ignored him. He strode across the room to his bag, rummaging for a moment before pulling out a small bottle and a condom. Their eyes met briefly when Tyler walked back, supplies in hand and expression frighteningly stony. Josh wanted to look away.

The mattress sank where Tyler climbed onto it, approaching Josh on his knees. He leaned forward on his arms and met Josh’s lips for the first time that evening. Josh received him hungrily, turning pliable under Tyler’s touch when he felt his jeans being undone.

Tyler stayed silent when he broke the kiss, sitting back on his haunches between Josh’s legs and pulling his jeans off. His shirt quickly joined his pants on the floor, then his boxers, and finally Josh was completely naked and vulnerable underneath a fully-dressed Tyler. His abdomen clenched when Tyler dragged his nails down Josh’s thighs, worship evident in his dark eyes.

Tyler placed a hand on Josh’s abs, fingers splayed, feeling his muscles tremble. “Do you want this?” Tyler asked quietly, as if Josh’s furious erection against his belly wasn’t evidence enough. 

“Y-yes, fuck.” Josh answered. He sank into the pillow under his head, sweaty bangs plastered across his forehead.

Tyler huffed loudly through his nose and took off his belt, sliding it out of the loops and pulling it taut. He held it in front of Josh’s mouth. “Bite.”

Eyes searching Tyler’s face, Josh tentatively bit the leather. Tyler wrapped it around to the back, buckling it behind his head like a gag. 

“Good boy.” Tyler said. Josh groaned into the gag. He’d never heard Tyler say anything like that to him. He’d never heard him say anything other than keening moans and whimpers and Josh’s name in the bedroom. This side of Tyler was a complete novelty to Josh, a side he didn’t even know existed until now, that he didn’t know how much he loved until now.

Uncapping the lube, Tyler let it run down two of his fingers as Josh watched in wide-eyed anticipation. It felt cold as Tyler traced his entrance before driving in the first finger in one stroke, all the way to the knuckle. Josh’s back arched at the sudden breach, choking on the belt.

Tyler was gentle when he withdrew and worked in the second finger, scissoring the two and prepping Josh carefully. Once the initial pain began to dissolve, Tyler pressed his fingertips against Josh’s walls, stroking his prostate lightly. 

Josh’s moans were caught by the gag as he bucked his hips, untouched cock bouncing on his belly and leaving drops of precum. Tyler’s nails dug into his hip, deliberately avoiding touching Josh where he needed it the most. His eyes never left Josh’s face as he stroked him from the inside, gently, much too gently.

Josh felt empty when Tyler withdrew, wiping his fingers off on the bedspread. Through the haze in his head, he heard a zipper open, then the crinkle of plastic. 

“Mmmmmh,” Tyler sounded for the first time in what seemed like forever. “Last chance, Josh. Is this what you want?” 

Josh nodded through the gag, eyelashes wet with tears of desperation. Tyler aligned himself with Josh’s hole, then sank his fingers into Josh’s hips at the same time as he sank his cock into Josh’s body.

The first stroke was slow, merciful. Josh adjusted quickly and with muffled gasps, locking his legs behind Tyler’s waist, taking him in. Tyler’s lashes fluttered and mouth fell open as he hunched over slightly, shifting Josh’s hips for a better, deeper angle.

The second stroke was more purposeful. Tyler drew almost completely out and drove back in hard, bottoming out to the hilt. His hands stayed on Josh’s hips, manipulating him like a toy, made and meant to be fucked. Josh’s hands grasped the pillow behind his head for dear life, his head struggling to stay up and watch down his body as Tyler thrust into him again, just as hard, just as torturously slow.

The third stroke was the final splintering of Tyler’s control. He built up a bruising rhythm, slamming over and over into Josh’s body, growling and gasping as his fingers pressed marks into Josh’s skin. He fucked into him like an animal, yanking Josh’s hips in time with his thrusts. The headboard thumped against the wall, the wood frame of the bed groaned in protest over the force with which Tyler fucked Josh with repressed strength until Josh was moaning a broken, constant stream of muffled curses into the gag.

When Tyler’s thrusts began to grow erratic, he pulled out, hauling Josh onto his elbows and knees. Josh’s back muscles rolled as he ducked his head to avoid the headboard. He clasped his hands together to brace himself against Tyler pushing back into him hard. 

Josh reached one hand down to work his cock, desperate for relief. “Don’t.” Tyler ordered through gritted teeth, never breaking his punishing rhythm. “You won’t come until I say.”

Josh wanted to cry. His body felt like a live wire. Sensitivity radiated from every nerve ending, and it quickly dawned on him that he’d be coming in a minute whether Tyler allowed him to or not.

Suddenly, his head was yanked back, and Josh yelped in surprise. Tyler held the end of the belt almost like a lead, pulled Josh’s head back far enough to expose his throat. Tyler covered his body with his own, chest to back, and sank his teeth into the side of Josh’s neck. 

“You’re so sensitive, Joshie. You love this, don’t you?” Tyler started to talk, sending vibrations into Josh’s heated skin. “You love being held and fucked like this. You’re a perfect toy, Joshie, such a good boy.”

His voice sounded wrecked, grated. Josh groaned into the belt before he felt it being pulled away, hanging loosely around his neck instead. Mouth uncovered, Josh let his jaw go slack and his words run free.

“Yes, yeah, I do, I love it,” he gritted, “I’m almost there, I-ah, fuck-I can’t-”

His words were caught when Josh felt a pressure against his throat. Tyler wrapped the tail of the belt around his fist and pulled it back, tightening it around Josh’s windpipe like a collar. 

Josh started to go lightheaded, pleasure and desperation coursing through his veins in equal parts. His vision became blurry as Tyler choked him, then released the belt for a moment to allow Josh to catch his breath, before pulling it tight again, all the while fucking him like he was trying to split his body in half.

The sound of Josh’s pulse in his ears was now deafening as he screwed his eyes shut, gasping into the covers. Tyler’s pace began to falter as his grunts changed to cut-off gasps and Josh knew he must be close.

“Are you close?” Tyler asked with difficulty, releasing his hold on the belt.

Josh could hardly reply, instead moaning pitifully as he fought to catch his breath.

Tyler slowed. He pulled all the way out and rammed back into Josh, striking his prostate with master precision. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he ground his teeth, panting, groaning. “Say my name.”

“Please, Tyler, please, please....” 

“ _Say my name._ ” Tyler rode Josh with every ounce of strength left in his body. Josh’s back heaved as he valiantly fought off his end, obliging Tyler’s command.

“ _Tyler_ please let me come, I need to come, please, fuck, please-” He sobbed.

“ _SAY-_ ” Tyler slammed into Josh and pulled his hips back at the same time, hitting places inside him Josh didn’t know he had. “ _-MY FUCKING-_ ” Abdomen clenched, fingers clamped like vices. Another thrust. “ _NAME-_ ”

Josh felt his body tear apart as he finally came, felt his soul tear from his ribcage and cried out, cried until his throat was raw and hoarse and he couldn’t make another sound. “ _BLURRYFACE!_ Blurryfa-ahhhh, yes, yes, _fuck-_ ”

Blurryface buried himself into Josh on one final thrust and groaned loudly in release, riding out the aftershocks in frozen pleasure. He trailed a hand between Josh’s shoulderblades, soothing his trembling, used body.

Josh collapsed as soon as he was empty, falling onto his side like a sack of concrete. He listened as the ringing of his own ears drowned out the sound of Tyler turning on the sink, then getting a fresh pair of boxers from his bag. 

Soft hands closed over Josh’s bicep from behind him as Tyler climbed back onto the bed. He scooted close to Josh’s form, spooning him, entwining their legs and humming in satisfaction.

Josh smiled as Tyler nuzzled his shoulder. “That’s gotta be one of the best we’ve ever done.” 

Tyler laughed. “You mean one of the best _anyone’s_ ever done.” He wriggled even closer, covering Josh in a hug. “You didn’t safeword, I thought for sure you were gonna at some point.”

“Nah, it was awesome.” Josh countered, before snorting, “Kinda corny dialogue though.”

Tyler scoffed, sounding offended. “It was the heat of the moment, J, what do you want from me?” The radiator kicked on as Tyler shivered slightly and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his feet together. “Grab me the blanket, would you.”

Josh pulled the covers over them both, sinking into the warmth. “Now tuck me in.” He demanded from Tyler, only half-joking until Tyler actually propped himself up and starting tucking the blanket under him.

“I love you, you know.” Josh let slip before he could catch himself, the glow of moment too much of a temptation to say something sappy.

Tyler settled himself back under the covers. “That’s gay.” 

Josh snorted as Tyler flicked the light off. He teetered on the edge of sleep before he heard Tyler’s voice, muffled under the nest of blankets. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> PWP because I'm busy working on smthn special for you guys


End file.
